With rapid development of communications technologies, an Android device, an iOS (iPhone Operating System) device, a Windows Phone device and the like all have a function of displaying a push message on a lock screen interface. That is, an application program (for example, a short message service message, a mailbox, or an instant messaging application) installed by a user on an intelligent terminal may present a received push message on a lock screen interface of the intelligent terminal. Then, the user may access, by clicking a push message entry, an application corresponding to the push message, to further browse all content of the push message. However, because various types of received push messages may be all displayed on the lock screen interface, a risk of leaking personal privacy of a user exists. Therefore, how to display a push message without leaking personal privacy of a user has become a focus of attention of a person skilled in the art.
In the prior art, generally two manners are used to display a push message. In a first manner, for an iOS system, whether a push message is displayed on a lock screen interface is set for each application in a notification center. An application for which it is set that a push message is displayed on a lock screen interface presents a push message corresponding to the application on the lock screen interface of the intelligent terminal. An application for which it is set that a push message is not displayed on a lock screen interface does not present a push message corresponding to the application on the lock screen interface of the intelligent terminal. In a second manner, for an Android L or jailbroken iOS system, a push message privacy level of an application is set on an API (Application Programming Interface). According to the set privacy level, push messages of different applications are displayed in different manners. For example, a push message of an application having a high privacy level is not displayed on the lock screen interface, and a push message of an application having a low privacy level may be displayed on the lock screen interface.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems.
For the first manner, for an application that does not present a push message on a lock screen interface, all push messages received by the application in a lock screen state are not displayed, which affects in-time learning of an important push message by a user, and affects user experience and usability of a terminal device. For the second manner, because an application program receives a push message and determines whether to display the push message, the application program needs to be running in the background all the time, which is relatively power-consuming.